A Very Special Christmas
by howcutesheis
Summary: O natal da família Monteith. AU Monchele - Cory/Lea


**Olá. Provavelmente ninguém lerá, tudo bem. Eu não escrevo bem como a maioria das pessoas desse site, mas tentei pelo menos. Se alguém ler seria super-ultra-mega-power legal da sua parte deixar uma review, nem que seja pra dizer que ficou uma bosta (eu sei). **

**Ps: Eu não sei como uma criança de 2 anos age, então qualquer coisa imagine ela com 3 anos ou que seja superdotada. **

**Ps²: Lizie nasceu alguns dias antes do natal, então por isso este é o seu terceiro.**

**Ps³: Ignorem os prováveis – muitos- erros.**

**Ps4: Cuidado com o mel que pode sair no final do seu monitor, eu escrevi essa one-shot enquanto eu estava na tpm, então você pode imaginar...**

**Ps5: Acabou o ps.**

**Essa one-shot é dividida em cinco pequenos momentos.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**1.**

''Mama''- Escuto sua vozinha se aproximando, me abaixo a pegando no colo e dando um beijo em sua testa.

Minha princesa. Minha pequena. Meu anjinho. Parecia ontem que a peguei em meus braços pela primeira vez, e o seu choro estridente se espalhava por aquele quarto de hospital. _''Tem os pulmões da mamãe''_, ele falou tentando descontrair o ambiente. O observei e seus olhos estavam marejados, lutando contra as lágrimas e no seu rosto estava estampado aquele sorriso bobo. Cory se sentou no nosso lado e eu a coloquei em seus braços, e ele com todo o cuidado do mundo deslizou um dedo pelo seu rostinho, não segurando mais as lágrimas. '_'Ela é linda''_, apenas acenei com a cabeça lhe dando um sorriso, nunca eu tinha me sentido tão feliz, tudo estava perfeito, a neve caia lá fora, a temperatura estava quase negativa, mas nada disso importava, nós só tínhamos olhos para a nossa princesinha. A _nossa_ Elizabeth Ann Monteith.

Dois anos se passaram, ela podia ter os meus pulmões, mas era a cópia exata do pai. O sorriso, as covinhas, o nariz –Obrigada Meu deus!-, o jeito contagiante e manhoso de conseguir tudo o que quer. Cory costuma dizer que ela tem os meus _olhos ''Quando ela abre aqueles olhinhos e pede alguma coisa é impossível dizer não''_, ele se derretia todo com ela, nem parece que um homem com quase 2 metros de altura poderia ficar assim com uma menininha de poucos centímetros. Eu tentava falar não para ela, mas ela sabia quem era o elo fraco e sempre conseguia 'dobra-lo' a fazer o que desejava. Esperta, isso com certeza ela puxou da mãe.

''Mama...'' – Ela falou com voz manhosa, enquanto eu terminava de ajeitar as coisas para o jantar à noite. – ''Cadê papa?''

''Papai já está vindo princesa, ele só foi buscar umas coisas pra mamãe.'' – Formou-se um bico de desaprovação. Ela era mesmo uma menina do papai. – ''Não fique assim, daqui a pouco ele chega. Vovô e as vovôs também...'' – O bico deu lugar ao seu sorriso lindo, mostrando os seus poucos dentinhos. –''Vá brincar um pouco, você nem vai ver o tempo passar, rapidão e ele já chega.'' – Dei um beijo nos seus cabelos e a coloquei no cercadinho perto da árvore de natal.

''GATINHAAAAAAAA'' – Pude a ouvir gritando, e uma Sheila assustada tentava fugir o mais rápido que podia. Pobre gata, já estava velha, mal conseguia se mexer e Lizie não a dava descanso, sempre a apertando, a puxando pelo rabo pela casa toda. Não era para menos que a gata estava tão traumatizada. Sorri em compaixão com a minha grande amigona e fiz carinho na sua cabeça, enquanto ela toda manhosa se deitava em meus pés. _Folgada._

Escuto o som do carro chegando à garagem, e logo ele entra carregado de sacolas, com aquele sorriso lindo de sempre, colocando as compras em cima do balcão.

''Amor, vê se é isso que você queria, tentei comprar tudo o que você me pediu.'' – Ele se aproxima e coloca seus braços em volta da minha cintura me puxando para um beijo. Não posso deixar de sorrir, coloco a minha cabeça no seu pescoço e inalo o máximo do seu perfume que consigo. _Tão bom, tão lindo._ – ''Cadê a minha outra princesa?''

3, 2, 1...

''PAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAA''

''Está na sala, vá lá antes que ela destrua tudo, por favor.'' – Ele riu e me deu mais um beijo, me deixando a sós com os meus preparativos para o jantar. Alguns segundos depois ouço risos vindos da sala, o que fez com que eu risse também.

**2.**

Esse ano seria o terceiro natal de Lizie, ela mal deve se lembrar dos outros por ser muito pequena na época, mas adorava tudo relacionado a isso. As músicas, as cores, as luzinhas e o fato de ser perto do seu aniversário. Tente perguntar o porquê disso para ela, e a resposta que você recebera será ''presentes''.

A casa já estava toda decorada, bolas coloridas, uma árvore gigante e vários papais noeis espalhados pelos quatro cantos. Esse ano faríamos uma ceia mais simples, eu, Lizie, Cory, sua mãe, meus pais, convidamos alguns outros familiares, como o irmão de Cory, sua esposa e seus dois filhos. Não gostávamos de expor nossa família, era uma coisa nossa, ninguém tinha que se meter. Nesse mundo onde privacidade é uma coisa praticamente impossível, isso era o nosso tudo, o que queríamos proteger ao máximo, era algo que só dizia respeito a nós. Queremos que Elizabeth tenha uma infância normal como qualquer outra criança, não é porque somos famosos que a nossa carreira tenha que interferir no seu crescimento. Ela sempre perguntava quem eram aqueles ''moços'' que tiravam fotos dela, tentamos explicar o possível pra ela, o máximo que uma criança de 2 anos poderia entender, mas era complicado. Cory odiava isso, eu odiava isso, sei que isso é a consequência da fama, e se tantos paparazzis nos perseguem é porque nosso trabalho está tendo alguma visibilidade, mas não precisavam envolvê-la nisso tudo, não queria minha filha em todas as capas de revista por aí.

Respiro fundo. Tudo já estava encaminhado para mais tarde, o peru já estava no forno, as saladas só faltavam ser temperadas e os molhos serem aquecidos um pouco antes do jantar. Ouço passos vindo em direção a cozinha e me viro secando as mãos.

''Pronto, já dei banho nela e a coloquei para dormir um pouco. Agora temos um tempo só para nós...'' – Cory falou se aproximando com um sorriso safado e me puxando para ele.

''Você só pensa nisso, é?'' – Falei entre risos enquanto ele espalhava beijos pelo meu pescoço. – ''Desse jeito vou ficar pensando que só colocou Lizie para dormir porque já tinha segundas intenções, viu.''

''Você sabe que eu a amo, mas eu também tenho direito a um tempinho com a minha linda esposa.'' – Ele me pegou no colo, fazendo com que eu passasse minhas pernas por sua cintura e os meus braços pelo seu pescoço. – ''Já te disse que você está linda hoje?''

Ri enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. Essa era uma das inúmeras qualidades de Cory, ele tinha o dom de sempre fazer com que eu me sentisse linda, desejada e amada. E o melhor era que eu sempre poderia comprovar isso – depois de colocarmos a nossa pequenina para dormir, claro – no nosso quarto, na nossa cama. Era incrível que apesar de todos esses anos o amor, o desejo e aquele sentimento de só se sentir completo um com o outro era o mesmo.

''Espertinho...'' – Digo passando minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e ombros. – ''Vamos para o quarto.'' – Sussurro roucamente em sua orelha e ele sorri maliciosamente.

Não é preciso dizer duas vezes...

**3.**

Ann e meus pais já haviam chegado, e agora todos estavam mimando Lizie. O irmão de Cory e sua pequena família, alguns primos meus e outros poucos familiares nossos também já estavam aqui, tomando suas taças de vinho e comendo alguns aperitivos antes do jantar.

''Vocês tem que parar de mima-la, ou ela ficará mal acostumada.'' – Digo me aproximando de Ann e meus pais que estavam paparicando minha filha e enchendo-a de presentes. Cory puxou-me para o seu colo, e eu sentei em suas pernas observando Lizie com um sorriso.

''Você não nos dá escolha, Elizabeth é a nossa única neta, temos que mima-la ao máximo. Se ela tivesse um irmãozinho, talvez as coisas não fossem assim...'' – Minha mãe falou ''como não quer nada'', e senti os braços _dele _apertando a minha cintura.

''Edith...'' – Papai a repreendeu. – ''Eles ainda são novos, Lizie ainda é nova, eles terão muito tempo para outros filhos depois...''

''Eu entendo a Edith, é tão bom ser avó, não?!'' – Ann sorriu. – ''Lizie, você não quer um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha?'' – Senti Cory estremecer e quase se engasgar com a sua taça de vinho. _Será que ele não quer mais filhos?_ Pensei.

''Mamãe... Não comece...'' – Ele falou em um tom sério, mas minha sogra nem se importou já que observava Lizie brincar com as suas novas bonecas.

''Um novo o que?'' – Minha filha voltou seus olhinhos castanhos para nós, não se importando muito com a nossa conversa e com a resposta. – ''Papa, você viu a coroa que o vovô me deu?'' – Ela falou colocando-a desajeitadamente na cabeça. – ''Eu não pareço uma _plincesa_?''

''Você já uma princesa, meu amor.'' – Ele falou a puxando para o seu colo também e beijando sua testa. – ''Vocês duas são as minhas princesas.''

Mamãe se levantou falando que iria ver como estava indo o jantar e Ann foi junto, meu pai deu a desculpa que iria buscar mais vinho, deixando nós três sozinhos no sofá. Eu e meus dois amores. As duas pessoas que eu faria qualquer coisa nesse mundo, só para protege-las. As duas pessoas que eu não sabia viver sem. Sorri encostando minha cabeça no _seu _ombro, enquanto acariciava os cabelos lisos de minha filha. Passei os dedos levemente sobre a minha barriga e fechei os olhos aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento em família.

**4.**

''Lizie, meu bem é hora de dormir.''

''Não.'' – Ela falou fazendo manha e se aconchegando ainda mais no colo de seu avó. – ''Não _quelo_...'' – Apesar de toda a birra ela não conseguia esconder o seu cansaço, seus olhinhos já estavam praticamente fechados e os bocejos já eram quase frequentes. Eu e Cory éramos rígidos quanto aos seus horários. Não só porque queríamos um tempo só para nós dois, mas também porque se deixássemos Elizabeth poderia ser capaz de passar a madrugada assistindo desenhos e no dia seguinte só querer dormir. Sim, essa parte ela também tinha herdado do pai.

''Princesa, você passou a tarde brincando e quase não dormiu.'' – Foi a vez de Cory tentar convence-la. Lembrei-me de horas antes, quando quase fomos pegos por nossa filha de apenas dois anos em uma _situação_ não apropriada para uma criança de sua idade. Lembrete mental: próxima vez não deixar a porta apenas encostada.

''O vovô e as vovôs estão aqui e...'' – Por alguns segundos achei que ela tinha cochilado. – ''Não _quelo_...''

''Vovôs e as vovôs não vão a lugar nenhum, meu amor.'' – Sentei ao lado de papai e acariciei os cabelos de Lizie. – ''Eu prometo, amanhã quando você acordar eles estarão aqui e vão brincar com você o dia todo, huh?'' – Ela olhou para mim e depois para os seus avós procurando algum tipo de confirmação. – ''Além do mais você tem que ir dormir para o Papai Noel trazer o seu presente.''

''Papai Noel...'' – Ela pareceu pensar e logo deu um sorriso mostrando as covinhas. – ''Tá bom...''

Lizie se despediu de todos, eu a peguei no colo levando-a para o seu palácio cor de rosa – como Cory chamava – e logo troquei o seu vestidinho por um pijama quente e confortável. A deitei na cama, beijei sua testa e sentei-me na poltrona ao seu lado a esperando dormir.

''Mama, pode ler uma historinha?''

''Claro meu bem.'' – Fui andando até sua estante de livros cheia de clássicos da Disney. – ''Qual você quer?''

''A Bela e a _Fela_.'' – Não sei por que eu ainda perguntava.

Sentei-me novamente na poltrona rosa bebê e comecei a ler o seu conto favorito. Estava ainda nas primeiras páginas e escuto um gritinho empolgado vindo de Lizie. Olhei em volta do quarto procurando o que poderia ter causado essa reação nela, quando meus olhos pararam na porta e lá estava _ele, _encostado no batente de braços cruzados com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

''Papa, mama está lendo A Bela e a _Fela_ pra mim.'' – Elizabeth falou com o maior entusiasmo que o seu sono deixava. Cory soltou uma risada e aproximou-se de nós trazendo uma das cadeiras do quarto. – ''Vocês podiam cantar uma música.'' – Nós nos entreolhamos. – ''_Purrrrr favorrrrrrrrr_''

''Tudo bem.'' – Cory falou, entrelaçando a sua mão na minha. – ''_They say that the road, ain't no place to start a Family, right down the line it's been you and me…_''

Fechei os olhos e não pude deixar de sorrir. Se me perguntassem o que era felicidade para mim, sem pensar duas vezes descreveria um momento desses.

**5.**

''Esse foi o último convidado a ir embora?'' – Eu mal havia terminado de fechar a porta e _ele _magicamente apareceu atrás de mim já enchendo de beijos meu pescoço.

''Aham.'' – Falei me virando e colocando os meu braços em volta do seu pescoço.

''Ótimo. Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo, hoje de tarde foi tudo muito rápido e...'' – Suas mãos ágeis já foram de encontro ao fecho do meu vestido.

''Acalma um pouco o garotão. Eu tenho que te dar seu presente ainda.'' – Desvencilhei-me rapidamente dos seus braços e fui em direção ao sofá passando minha mão no assento ao lado. – ''Sente-se, por favor.''

''Lea o único presente que eu quero agora é um que pode ser dado lá no quarto.'' – Ele bufou, mas após ver o meu olhar de ''sente-se agora ou irei te matar'', sentou-se ao meu lado.

''Espero que você goste.'' – Mordi meu lábio inferior e entreguei-lhe a pequena caixa branca com um laço vermelho. Eu estava quase pirando de nervosa para saber a sua reação.

''O que é isso?'' – Seu olhar analisava o pequeno sapatinho branco que estava na palma de sua mão, e logo o seu olhar confuso parou em meu rosto. – ''Você... Vo-cê está...''

''Parabéns papai... Nós vamos ser pais de um garotão ou de outra linda menininha.'' – Eu sorrio, já não segurando mais as lágrimas. Ele não falou nada, apenas me puxou para um longo e intenso beijo.

Na minha mente começou a passar como flashes momentos importantes da nossa vida. Como o nosso primeiro beijo, nossa primeira noite juntos, quando descobrimos que era impossível ignorar o sentimento que crescia cada dia, hora, minuto e segundo em nossos peitos. O nosso lindo casamento, quando descobrimos que eu estava grávida e quando Elizabeth nasceu. E agora, esse momento... Quando contei a ele que a nossa família cresceria mais um pouco – e que no futuro provavelmente cresceria mais, Cory queria no mínimo um time de hockey completo -, que daqui a alguns meses teríamos mais uma pessoinha junto com a gente, que poderíamos ama-la e cuida-la pelo resto de nossas vidas.

''Isso é incrível, meu amor. Com quan-quantos meses você está?'' – Ele me olhava como se ainda não estivesse acreditando, com um sorriso bobo no rosto e o olhar fixo em minha barriga.

''Cinco semanas. Cory para de olhar para minha barriga porque não vai brotar nada de uma hora pra outra.'' – Sorri sentindo ele se aproximar dela e depositar calmos beijos ainda sobre o tecido fino do vestido que eu usava.

''Oi bebê, aqui é o papai. Estamos todos aqui te esperando, viu? Quando você nascer já vai ter uma linda irmãzinha que vai te paparicar e brincar com você sempre. Nós já te amamos... muito.'' – Revirei os olhos e sorri enquanto ele falava com o nosso filho que ainda era do tamanho de um feijão. Ele voltou o seu rosto para perto do meu e passou uma de suas mãos delicadamente sobre a minha bochecha limpando as minhas lágrimas de felicidade que ainda insistiam em cair. – ''Eu te amo tanto, sabia?''

''Sabia.'' – Respondi com uma risada. – ''Eu te amo muito. Obrigada por tudo, meu amor.''

''Sou eu que tenho que agradecer Lea, pela família linda que nós temos. Você é o meu maior presente.'' – Ele depositou um beijo calmo em meus lábios. – ''E por falar em presente, você está me devendo outro, huh?''

''Seu bobo.'' – Dei um pequeno tapa em seu ombro. – ''Feliz natal.''

''Feliz natal.'' – Ele me puxou para os seus braços me beijando delicadamente e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado, como se fossemos ainda aqueles dois jovens que se apaixonaram secretamente em uma série de TV.

Nem é preciso dizer que a noite terminou em nosso quarto, nos amando várias e várias vezes. Assim como no nascimento de Lizie, a temperatura lá fora era negativa e a neve caia, mas a única coisa que importava erámos nós, a nossa família e o _nosso amor_.

**FIM.**

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
